


Solar

by GloGloChanyeol



Category: K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Artemis - Freeform, Business Man Byun Baekhyun, Cameos, ChanBaek - Freeform, Characters that are from my other book, Cold Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Personal Assistant Park Chanyeol, Red Hair Chanyeol, SeHo - Freeform, Series, XiuChen - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, olympian gods, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloGloChanyeol/pseuds/GloGloChanyeol
Summary: Baekhyun is cold, Chanyeol warms his heart and saves his life each time.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> yALL IM ACTUALLY MAKING A SERIES SKSKFJSKDNS OMLLL ANYWAYS HOPE YALL ENJOY THIS. Also to those who read Sunshine on Wattpad, this is basically that universe but centuries later oof.

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

Days of handling gold wasn’t as fun as people think it was. My hands always smell like greed— _Rotten_. I have touched all the money the people in this kingdom carry, being the head of finance has filled my life with riches and fame. The king loves me, she’s happy that her kingdom is at the top of the World Economy chart. That sun kissed descendant of Apollo has thrown her blessings at me and has given me everything, yet I still feel incomplete; almost empty like a shell of a person I once knew.

 

_Another_ _day_ _another_ _Solar_ _dollar_.

 

_Time_ _is_ _Sun_ _money_.

 

_The_ _sun_ _controls_ _everything_.

 

I walk to my office with a coffee in my left hand and my phone on the right, business doesn’t care about time so I’m fuelled by four hours of sleep and six expresso shots. A man of a great height and fiery red hair bumps into me and I drop my coffee. The scowl on my face has surfaced for the first time today as the man apologises repeatedly.

 

“If you’re in my building, you aren’t allowed to fuck up.” I grit my teeth at him.

 

I push past him and wave my arm at the security entrance to get into the lift that’ll bring me to my luxurious prison. My workers bow when they see me and I wave them off, not in the mood to acknowledge their existences today. My secretary tells me about something but all I hear are muffled whispers, I excuse her as I sit down. The golden plaque on my table with my name on it mocks me.

 

I turn my chair to look at the scenery in front of me, white security drones gliding around, golden holograms on buildings reporting the latest news, that _damn_ skyscraper where the King lives. I look towards the east and saw the same aristocrats I see everyday, they’re flying their new drone today. _Boring_. This place is so boring. My life is so _boring_.

 

I turn my chair and sigh, back to work it is. 

 

The knock on my door interrupts me from my boredom.

 

“Sir, your new personal assistant is here.” my secretary says.

 

“Send them in.” I reply firmly.

 

The same man with the fiery hair and great height who bumped into me earlier steps into my room. I scoff and glare at him.

 

“Fired” I breath out.

 

He looks at me with a confused expression, “But sir, I just arrived.” he says.

 

“Fired!” my voice booms through the room yet the man still stood his ground.

 

“Give me a chance to prove myself, sir.” he bows in front of my table.

 

This man is strong willed and hard headed, maybe it would be good to have him around.

 

I smirk , “Very well then, I want all these reports done by tonight.” I say as I pat the tall stack of files on my desk. The red headed man nods his head and smiles at me, “Thank you sir.” he leaves with the weight on my shoulders and I’m alone once again.

 

 

Five hours leave me and I’m officially done with all the work I have to do. I leave my office, my face looking drained as I past through the hall of mirrors leading to the elevator. The doors ding and I step in, as the elevator goes down I feel my soul slowly getting back into my body; making me feel human again, no longer a machine that holds worshipped paper. I step into the room filled with my workers, most of them are robots. A tuff of fiery red hair pops out from the furthest cubicle, it’s that man again—My personal assistant.

 

I saunter towards him before stopping. His face scrunched up in distaste but the glint of determination in his eyes were evident. However, he did look beautiful now that I’ve properly looked at him. I continued walking and knocked on his cubicle.

 

“How’re you doing?” I lean against the wall of his tiny prison.

 

“I-I’m doing fine, sir.” he says cautiously. My smile falters a bit, I nod and walk away.

 

I take my phone out and send a text to my secretary.

 

I leave the building, the bitter taste in my mouth leaving as well. The engine of my Maserati roars with life as I pull out of my parking spot. I drive towards the golden skyscraper that mocks me from my office window.

 

_Sir_ , _the_ _king_ _wishes_ _to_ _have_ _dinner_ _with_ _you_ _tonight_.

 

I get to the border of the skyscraper and a platinum drone flys to my window.

 

“State your business here.” it says.

 

I stick my wrist out and it scans the invisible barcode that I was forced to get by the state.

 

“Welcome to the Solar Kingdom, Mr Byun.” The drone flys off and the golden holographic gates open for me.

 

 

I drive in with my head feeling numb yet the demons that live within it still whisper words that cloud my eyes with an emotional wall, preventing others from ever questioning my mental state of mind. I snap out of my thoughts when my car parks itself automatically, the concrete having that familiar golden glow that I’ve grown to slowly get sick of. I let out a deep sigh and get out of my car, pocketing the keys.

 

The guards protecting the entrance to the Sacred Solar — the new name for the futuristic castle — shift their Sun staffs, granting me entrance to their _beloved_ king. I walk past many marble statues of the Olympian gods, all of them specially made to present them in their most powerful and admirable forms. My family stopped believing in them the day the first Solar descendant died, everything changed when Saint Olympia died. Her death caused a great and devastating war between the gods and goddesses of Olympus. The prince of the Lunar kingdom, Oliver Lunette, was killed by Apollo himself. This then led to the goddess of the Moon to trap her own brother into the sun’s core. This war affected the different kingdoms at that time but this happened over five hundred years ago. Ever since the war ended, the surviving kingdoms have managed to get back to what they were as if the war never happened. That doesn’t change the fact that the very grounds this kingdom rests upon was covered in the blood and guilt of the damned.

 

I remember my great grandmother telling me about the tales of her people, she talked about crystals and gems buried deep beneath the earth being resurfaced by their king at that time, a king that rose to power because of Saint Olympia. I don’t believe that Saint Olympia ever became a goddess after her death, she has never shown herself as a celestial being so whatever the legends say about descendants being reborn as gods is just bullshit to me. Sometimes I wonder what could have happened if she was still alive, would she have saved her kingdom from being swallowed by the greed that I am bound to carry for this damned city or would it have been different, in a way where Helios currency doesn’t make my hands rot. It doesn’t really matter because she’s gone forever and the day she comes back, I might as well quit my job.

The doors of the throne room open and I see the King smile at me but I never miss the glint of mischief in her eyes. I bow and speak in a false language.

 

“Good day, your highness! What may I, your loyal subject, do for you to have you call upon me tonight?”

 

I rather die than be here right now but I bow to hide my distaste. I look up and she walks towards me with a spring in her step.

 

“We have a lot to talk about, Mr Byun.” she beckons me to follow her towards the grand dining hall. The scent of freshly cooked food hypnotises me to walk towards it, to stuff my face like every glutton in this kingdom.

 

“Enjoy yourself for now, eat up!” the king announces and the other people that I’ve only noticed cheer in delight.

 

I take a bite from the lamb chop in front of me and I suddenly felt very strange, suffocating even. I look at the king and she has a wide creepy grin on her face. She mouths something at me before my vision turns black.

 

_Goodnight_ _Mr_ _Byun_

 


	2. Trouble

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“As his personal assistant you,” Mr Byun’s secretary points her sharp red nails at me, “have to get him.” she taps on her tablet and a hologram arises from the table.

 

“This is the location where that wrench took him.” she huffs out.

 

When I applied for this job I didn’t expect Mr Byun and his secretary to be so against the Solar royals, my family is too but I was never bothered enough to find out why. Mr Byun may have been a dick to me when we first met and I may kinda regret being in this position right now but that man is too hot not to go through hell for.

 

“How do you know where he is?” I ask her.

 

“Each minister is forced to have a barcode on their wrist and a microchip implanted into their neck.” she says firmly yet some sadness lingers in her eyes, I choose not to question it.

 

“Well that seems...convenient?” I’m not actually sure if that was a humane thing to do but I guess that it’s just for security purposes, we live in the Solar empire after all. There’s no room for corruption—Wait a minute. My eyes open wide, it just dawned on me that _THE_ king of the very empire I live in just kidnapped my boss.

 

“HOLY SHIT THE KING OF THE SOLAR EMPIRE KIDNAPPED OUR BOSS!” I exclaimed in shock before behind abruptly hushed by his secretary. “Shut up will you?! You’ll have the whole building up in this business if they ever find out.” she glares at me.

 

She began to explain to me her plan on how to get Mr Byun back safe and sound.

 

“Mr Byun better be lucky that D.O and Kai have been prepared for that witch’s attacks. They sent us new drones and cyborgs last week and as always, they were the best of the best. The real question is if the Risers already have them.” she looks over to the tall skyscraper in concern.

 

I remember my sister looking up to the Risers when we were younger, they were the elite squad in defending the Royal family from trouble. My mother was also an avid fan of them, she told us stories about how Phoenix Lazarus and his sister Victoria Agape Lazarus were the ones who protected King Saint Olympia during the war but they too perished along with her. My mother also told me stories of how there used to be so many statues to honour the Risers but they were destroyed when the new Solar descendants appeared two hundred years ago. When Saint Olympia died, there wasn’t an heir to the throne yet and at that time, the Lunar and Solar kingdoms were merged as one. The sun and moon together was called _Clair_ _De_ _Lune_ , but everything fell when the Solar King fell dead from her throne. _The_ _darkest_ _day_ _of_ _Solar_ _history_.

 

The conspiracies say that she died from poisoning, some of them even believe that Apollo killed her because of how strong she was compared to him. The empire of Light had faced years of never ending dark days, the people lost hope in the sun. Some people also believe that Prince Oliver Lunette had banished his spirit to the moon as punishment for not protecting Saint. The legend says that you’re able to hear painful crying on nights that have the full moon.

 

“You have to get him Chanyeol.” she pats my back and hands me a screen, “It’s for you to see what the drones are seeing.” I nod at her and go straight to the car she prepared.

 

“From now onwards, you’re going to stay with Baekhyun no matter how angsty he is, alright?” she winks at me and off I go to save that very man.

 

I see the drones fly in front of me and they vanish, hidden in plain sight. I speed towards the skyscraper with Mr Byun’s secretary—Lee Hanwa—briefing me on what to do again.

 

+

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

My heads feels like it’s about to fall off from how heavy it feels, that bloody witch better watch the fuck out once my head doesn’t feel like it’s about to sink to the ground.

 

“Hey, he’s waking up.” a man’s voice cuts my thoughts.

 

“I can’t fucking feel my head right now but where the fuck am I!” I try my best to shout but it just makes my headache worse.

 

I realise that I’m still at the dining table, just tied up and dizzy. I look up and squint to look around and see that I’m the only one at the table and there’s two guards by the door.

 

“Where’s that ugly witch. I’m fighting her, get me the fuck out of here!” my voice drips with a silent urge to taste blood.

 

Wicked laugher erupts behind me, “Let go of me you slut face!” I shout even louder.

 

“Baekhyun, darling, the fun’s just started.” her hands wrap around my shoulders as she bites the shell of my ear.

 

“You better watch the fuck out and pray that Hanwa doesn’t rip you apart before I do.” I spit back at her pathetic attempts to seduce me. She digs her nails into my skin in anger, “Your girlfriend can’t save you.”.

 

Oh, this wrench doesn’t know that Hanwa is into women. I smirk at her, feigning fondness. “Can you save me them?” I ask as I tilt my head towards her face.

 

She smiles, thinking that I have fallen for her, “Of course I can.” she whispers.

 

Suddenly, as she was about to kiss me, a dozen drones broke through the windows. They pointed multiple red lasers at the king and the two guards.

 

“Your game is over.” a familiar voice states, I look at the entrance and there’s my new personal assistant and his beautiful face. _An_ _actual_ _dream_.

 

“The next move you make may be your last so I would think about if I were you.” he says as he presses a button on his screen and the two guards fall to the floor with sudden jolts.

 

“Let my boss go and we can call it a day, how about that?” he tries to negotiate with the King.

 

“Chanyeol do it!” I shout and in a split second the King had fallen, temporarily paralysed on the ground.

 

Chanyeol quickly unties me and we run out of the building with the drones behind us. The car ride back to my office fills me be relief and new respect for my personal assistant, his first day on the job ended up with him saving me from the King everybody in this damn empire is loyal to. There’s too much to explain to Chanyeol but he deserves to know to protect me.

 

The car radio turns on by itself and Hanwa’s voice emits through the speaker, “Great job Chanyeol! Baekhyun is not dead!” she exclaims gleefully.

 

“Yea I know but can somebody tell me why the fuck did the king just take him!” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“Come back and we’ll explain.” Hanwa hangs up and I’m left alone with a confused Chanyeol.

 

I look at him and frown, I hope he doesn’t quit because of this


	3. The Crystal Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the beginning of the truth?

Baekhyun’s POV

 

We walk back to my office and Hanwa is there waiting for us.

 

“We need to leave the kingdom, you’re in danger Mr Byun.” she breathes out, a serious look on her face.

 

I pour myself a glass of whiskey because whatever the hell I just went through was terrifying though I won’t admit it out loud. I glance at Chanyeol and he was leaning his head back while sitting on the sofa, a blank expression on his face. I look back at my secretary and start brainstorming on how I’m going to escape from the Solar King. The first issue is the barcode on my wrist. The second issue is how we’re going to look for asylum, leaving the empire is practically impossible now and there’s not many kingdoms that’ll let Solarians in their city.

 

Chanyeol shoots his head up and gasps, “We should go to the Crystal Empire!” he exclaims.

 

Hanwa raises her eyebrow, “But it’s practically in ruins now, and don’t you know the legend?” she asks.

 

The legend of the Crystal Empire was passed down my family, it talks about how King Sinclair and his sister Skylar protected their empire by casting a giant crystal dome around the whole city. It is said that time is frozen in that dome, which means that King Sinclair and Queen Skylar have been the only descendants of Hades for the past four hundred years. People believe it’s true as there hasn’t been a descendant of Hades ever since them. The only problem is that nobody can find the Crystal Empire, the dome is believed to shield it from outsiders.

 

“Only pure blood Crystalians are able to see the dome and from what I know, all the Crystalians are in that very dome.” she scratches the back of her neck and she lightly bangs her head on the window by my desk.

 

Chanyeol smiles, “Well we can still try.” he takes my hand to look at my wrist. “We have to get rid of this now, they might be using this to track you and we can’t have them knowing that we’re going to the Crystal kingdom.” he rubs his thumb on my golden barcode.

 

“Call Kai and D.O, this needs to be zapped off.” my secretary taps away on her tablet and she walks out of my office. I sigh and slump beside Chanyeol, I’m so fucking tired. My hand is still in Chanyeol’s and I could hear my dead heart beat faster than usual, I slowly pull away from him as I feel my face heat up. He doesn’t seem to mind, he’s focusing on the skyscraper we just came from.

 

“Are you sure you still want this job?” I ask softly, picking at my fingers nervously.

 

He looks at me and smiles, “It would be an honour to serve you Mr Byun.” he states with determination in his beautiful brown eyes.I return the smile.

 

“So um I’m-“

 

Hanwa cuts me off before I could tell Chanyeol something. “We’re going to the Crystal Empire. Kai and D.O will meet us there and I’ve already packed your things Mr Byun. We have to go now.” she continues to tap on her tablet.

 

I look at Chanyeol and he squeezes my hand, “Let’s go then.” I get up and we rush to the car.

 

Apparently the old portals from four hundred years ago are still working, they’re just hidden in the catacombs forgotten by the people who believe that they own this land. These are the very portals that connected the Lunar and Solar kingdoms but their alliances now aren’t as good as before so they’ve been blocked off and sunk deep underground. Kai and D.O found them a few years ago and kept it hidden. The new Solar royals should never know that the portals still work as good as the day they were made.

 

We stop by the portal ruins, directly above where time and space doesn’t exist. Hanwa had the drones scan the ground before they started digging. A few minutes later, we were standing in front of the portals. I take Chanyeol’s hand and we walk into the unknown.

 

I opened my eyes and we were in the middle of an indigo forest, ruins of the portal around us. The large worn down statues of Artemis look down at us, paintings of wolves and the blonde haired Prince Oliver were hung up on the walls of the sanctuary that wasn’t destroyed by time. I spin around to look at Chanyeol, he was mesmerised by his surroundings. Hanwa instructs the drones to scan the paintings.

 

“That’s strange. This painting was put up recently.” Hanwa points at the solo painting of the Prince, his face lacked emotion as a war went on behind him. Chanyeol touches the painting and a piece of paper slips out from the back.

 

Chanyeol reads it out, “This work is about the late Artemis descendant, King Oliver Neoma Lunette. He’s the man who banished himself to the moon. This work depicts how numb he may have felt when he lost the love of his life, his eyes lifeless as if the fire and light in his heart had been taken away. I’m going to leave this painting here so that whoever finds it will remember the pain the Lunar kingdom felt; the amount of pain King Oliver felt.” he looks back at the painting and sniffles.

 

I never knew that Oliver Lunette was a king, it was never mentioned in the history books but maybe that’s because the Solar royals deliberately tried to cover up the Lunar kingdom’s existence in the Solar empire. I grimace, my hatred towards the Solar royals grow greater everyday.

 

“W-We have to go.” Hanwa speaks softly.

 

We all start walking, the walk from the Lunar empire to the Crystal empire is two hours long and I have enough thoughts to keep me awake until we reached. I hold on to Chanyeol when the terrain starts to become unforgiving. I sigh loudly, “You brought drones but not transportation?!” I whine loudly.

 

 

Chanyeol chuckles, “If you’re tired then you can jump on my back.” he offers but all it does is make my face heat up and turn red. Hanwa giggles softly and gives me a knowing look. I almost flip her off.

 

Chanyeol bends down and offers me his back, “Come on! We’re almost there anyways so I don’t mind and you seem pretty light anyways” he shoots me a smile.

 

Fuck you and your sweet smile Park Chanyeol, I scoff and start walking in front of him. After fifteen minutes, we finally got to the ruins of the Crystal kingdom. I stand on the podium that had scripture carved into it. It was an ancient language yet it seemed familiar.

 

Somehow I knew what it said.

 

_Blessed_ _by_ _crystals_ , _gone_ _like_ _air_ , _the_ _Crystal_ _kingdom_ _will_ _never_ _fall_ _to_ _despair_. _Charms_ _and_ _riches_ , _death_ _and_ _sacrifice_ , _blood_ _runs_ _like_ _the_ _river_ _but_ _always_ _solidifies_. _Protect_ _thy_ _land_ _and_ _one_ _will_ _see_ _success_ _and_ _honour_ _at_ _a_ _high_ _degree_. _The sins you carry may be your only clarity so bring thy land with prosperity._

 

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asks after I recite what I saw. I look at him confused, “the writing on the floor.” I point downwards but Chanyeol doesn’t understand.

 

“Mr Byun, is it possible that you’re a pure blood Crystalian?” Hanwa asks.

 

I think back to all my memories as a child, the legends, the stories, the crystals that decorated my childhood home. In that moment, I realise that I have unlocked a part of myself that I never knew existed, so many years of ignorance of a culture deemed to be extinct has rushed through my veins. I look at my colleagues with an array of emotions running across my face.

 

“I-I can’t be.” I try to deny but I’m not really sure anymore.

 

Chanyeol grabs my hand, “It’s okay, you’re fine. You’re not alone.” he tries to comfort me as if he could understand how I felt.

 

I glare at him.

 

“You’re not the one who went through years of loneliness and isolation. You’re not the one who forgot their culture, you’re not the one who went through hell and back to get into the position I’m at. You don’t know what it feels like to be me!” I sob, my breathing is uneven and I began to feel slightly light headed. Chanyeol does nothing but hold me through my breakdown. Hanwa sits beside us and waits patiently, a sad smile on her face.

 

“We may not know how you feel Baekhyun but we’re still here for you.” Chanyeol says into my hair. The tears still continue to run down my face, pain is something I feel everyday but what I’m feeling now is much different. It’s a silent killer, a pain that creeps up on you and attacks you when you’re at your lowest. A pain that _never_ goes away.

 

 

The ground of the podium began to shake, I hold onto Chanyeol tighter. A small entry way opens leading to an underground tunnel.

 

“I think that’s the way to the Crystal Empire.” Hanwa sends a drone down to scan its safety and we follow suit.

 

The tunnel is glowing with magical green crystals, the entry way behind us closes and my breath hitches.

 

“I don’t know how to feel about the possibility of being trapped here.” I say nervously while holding Chanyeol’s hand tighter. He squeezes back and smiles at me.

 

“Halt!” a deep voice emits from down the tunnel.

 

We all stop walking and I feel like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest from anxiety.Hanwa has the drones on standby and they surround Chanyeol and I.

 

“Who are you?” a crystal soldier comes out of the shadows to interrogate us.

 

“I am Hanwa, this is Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. We do not mean to cause any harm to you or your city. We have come to seek refuge.” Hanwa explains calmly.

 

The soldiers eyes widens, “Byun Baekhyun? Grandson of Grandmother Byun Roo Bi?” he asks me.

 

The mention of my grandmother makes me sorrowful, I miss her so much. She gave me pure happiness and always made sure that I was well when I was just a boy. It’s a shame that time got to her.

 

I nod my head at the soldier, “How do you know her?” I ask.

 

He doesn’t answer my question, “We have to the take you to the king.” he says and more Crystal guards came rushing in.

 

I look at Chanyeol with confusion and fear in my eyes. I don’t understand what’s going on, I feel like I’m about to suffocate and lay to my rest. I look at Hanwa but she’s already been moved along by the soldiers.

 

They take me away from Chanyeol and I scream, scratching the guards to let me free. Chanyeol smiles sadly at me before they pushed him along too. At this point, my body gives up on me and my eyes close.

 

+

 

I gasp and open my eyes, my hands are held together by crystal, getting tighter the more I struggle. I look around and Chanyeol is beside me.

 

“Chanyeol!” I whisper loudly. He looks at me and smiles, “Help me!” I ask.

 

He scoots over to me and being the dumbass he is, he slams his crystal cuffs onto mine and all it does it restrain my hands even more. I whimper and glare at his stupidity.

 

“That was really dumb.” a sweet voice emits through the room. A man, I assume is the king, sits on his throne in front of us. His pastel pink and blue hair contrasts with his black suit. I’ve seen this man before, my grandmother used to idolise his bravery and put pictures of him everywhere in our humble cottage. King Sinclair, the boy who died and came back as a young god, a loyal friend to King Saint Olympia, and ruler of the Crystal empire is sitting in front of me. A true example of history is seven feet away from my unworthy existence. I look at Chanyeol and he’s as mesmerised as I am.

 

“Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Byun Baekhyun.” he smiles and the crystal shackles turn into dust, along with Chanyeol’s. “However, since you and your friends know about the existence of my luxurious kingdom, I’m afraid that you will never be able to leave.” he stands up, his staff helping him to be balanced.

 

“Your majesty, I don’t mean to offend you but what happened to Queen Skylar?” Chanyeol speaks up.

 

Sinclair’s eyes harden, “Apollo.” he spits out before storming off.

 

I furrow my brows at Chanyeol, I was never told that Queen Skylar died because of Apollo, they told me that she died from protecting the Crystal Empire.

 

“How do you know that?” I ask Chanyeol.

 

He keeps quiet.

 

+

 

We proceed to the rooms that were prepared for us. Chanyeol and I are sharing a room while Hanwa’s room was right across ours. I sit down on the large king sized bed and think. I don’t understand how I ended up in this position, I feel like it was just yesterday that I was applying for a job at the Solar vault. I never expected that I would be responsible for the value of the Solar empire, no wonder that bitch is so obsessed with me.What happened today has done nothing but shake me to the core, too many things happened and now I’m staying in a forgotten kingdom with the same blood as the locals.

 

“Are you okay? Mr Byun?” Chanyeol snaps me out of my thoughts, I glance at him and nod before looking away.

 

He places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes, “We’ll be okay.” he says soothingly. I grab his hand and kiss the back of it. I don’t know what has come over me to do this but I look at him with adoration and smile, “Let’s go and figure out what really happened okay?” he smiles and leads me out of the room.

 

_Four_ _hundred_ _years_ , _huh_. I look at the crystals that hang from the ceiling. This castle holds too many secrets, the lies that were fed to me about the war will fade once I know the truth.

 

Chanyeol and I reach the grand library and we began our search. I stumble upon a book that was published two centuries ago, it talks about the war yet it never mentions the death of Queen Skylar. Chanyeol found a book that was published four years after the Olympian war, it looks worn down and there were yellow stains on the pages.

 

“Look here, it says that King Saint Olympia fought against the gods to protect something, the Golden Sphere of Truth? Anyways, it apparently held the power to look into the future and change the past or something, I’m not sure—the rest of the pages about it are torn.” Chanyeol flips through the book and gasps, “Here we are! Okay so it says that when Saint died, she died with the Golden Sphere of Truth, her soul had been absorbed by this orb and nobody knows where this orb is. Legend says that breaking this orb will free her and she could save us all!” Chanyeol exclaims.

 

My head hurts, the Solar empire had lied to me from the start. None of what Chanyeol said had been thought to me or anyone for that matter. The truth had been hidden for so long, if this orb is even real and if it really does have Saint Olympia then maybe we could bring her back to save the state of the world.

 

“Saint was one of my greatest friends.” a voice approaches us from behind, “it’s such a shame that the very gods that created us had betrayed us.” King Sinclair sighs deeply.

 

He takes the book from Chanyeol and flips through it.

 

“Nobody knows where Saint hid the orb, I still believe that she’s here but I don’t understand why she hid so well.” he smiles sadly. “Maybe I should tell you what really happened during the war.” he places the book down before placing his fingers on my forehead along with Chanyeol’s.

 

“It started when...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really busy so I apologise for the delay :”)

 

“The stars fell from the sky when the war broke out, fragments of glitter shards broke through the atmosphere. People ran for cover, they were afraid of the glowing spears that crashed onto the earth’s surface. Saint Olympia casted a protective shield around the Solar empire but she couldn’t hold it for long. She had every single one of her citizens hide in their houses, the Risers made their rounds to make sure everyone was safe. Prince Oliver went back home to protect his own kingdom. Saint Olympia tried to summon Apollo to the kingdom but little did she know that he was the cause of all this.” Sinclair clenches his fist in anger. Baekhyun leans on Chanyeol’s side, listening carefully to the royal.

 

“The stars fell for a whole week, it stopped when Apollo finally came back to the castle. He looked different, eyes as dark as night, black and red veins ran up his arms and chest. Saint knew something was wrong when Apollo had tried to strike a light beam at her. She fought back, she tried her best to hold her ground but she could only do so much to an experienced god.” a tear falls from his eye.

 

“That was the last time we knew she was alive. Phoenix Wilder was the one who reported this to us. When Saint Olympia disappeared, all the kingdoms were in a state of panic. After all, at that time, the Solar kingdom was the strongest empire.” Sinclair sniffles before chuckling sadly.

 

He continues,”Apollo targeted the Lunarium kingdom next, Artemis had stopped him the moment he tried to strike Oliver. She pledged to never use her spirit wolves because of how vicious they were but she had to use them to take down her own brother. It broke her heart to pieces but it was the best thing she could have done to save millions.” he shakes his head in disappointment.

 

“At this point of time, my sister and I decided to cast the protection spell around our kingdom. We couldn’t afford to lose our people especially when Artemis’ wolves weren’t strong enough to hold Apollo down. My sister is the core of protection for this kingdom. Her spirit is protecting our home from any harm. She sacrificed herself to save this whole kingdom and I used my powers to keep it underground — out of sight.” he pauses.

 

“We were so scared, Apollo lost his mind and the gods tried to stop him but they _**failed**_. It was only when Artemis struck Apollo’s own arrows into his heart that she was able to banish him to the sun. But by that time, the whole word was practically destroyed. Oliver lost the love of his life and took his own life to be with her—to be immortal together but nobody knows if they actually made it. The sound of pain wreck through the nights of the full moon, they say it’s him.” Sinclair sighs and rubs his temples.

 

“Y-you don’t have to continue if it’s too painful.” Baekhyun says softly.

 

Sinclair shakes his head and looks up at Baekhyun, “Baekhyun, your family, well most of your family I assume, are the first and only Crystalians outside this dome since the war. Your ancestors, Byun Sa Paieo and Byun Guli were my spies, they went to the Solar Kingdom to get information about the war. Everything was going smoothly until Sa Paieo got pregnant, they wanted to leave and come back home but the Solar borders were practically impossible to get through. It was too much of a risk so they stayed and now here you are.” he takes Baekhyun’s hand and forms a sapphire.

 

“Byun Sa Paieo, Sapphire.” he smiles.

 

Sinclair stands up and dusts his pants, “I think I’ve said enough for today, dinner is at 8 tonight. I wish for you to join me.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol bow as he took his leave.

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

What he said isn’t the whole story, if the gods tried to stop Apollo then why did he say that they were against them. Who’s the villain of this story? None of this make sense to me. I’m so confused. I look at Chanyeol and he’s in a deep thought too.

 

“Did what he say make sense to you?” I ask him. He shakes his head.

 

“There’s some plot holes, something doesn’t add up.” Chanyeol flips through the book again. I look at the cover and it’s written by somebody called LNO.

 

This is all too strange for me to comprehend right now. I take Chanyeol’s hand, “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out soon.” I say.

 

Chanyeol and I leave the library hand in hand. We end up in the garden, crystals decorating each and every flower that I lay my eyes on. It’s absolutely beautiful to see a garden this huge and well kept. The gardeners were busy caring for the delicate flora. I take a deep breath in and it feels like my whole body has been rejuvenated, it’s been a while since I smelt something else other than money.

 

“There you are!” Hanwa’s voice cuts through my head. “Kai and D.O are on the surface.” she reports to me.

 

“The King won’t allow them to come down though, they’re not Crystalians.” Chanyeol retorts as he sniffs a rose.

 

“D.O is a quarter.” Hanwa smiles sheepishly. I snap my head towards her, “What?!” I exclaim.

 

Before she could answer me, two men appeared from the corridor. The one with golden skin had a mechanical left arm, the smaller man beside him held his other hand.

 

“Meet Kai and D.O” Hanwa introduces them.

 

“Hello Mr Byun.” they bow at me.

 

“N-No don’t bow, and Baekhyun is just fine.” I say nervously. “How are you Crystalian?” I ask.

 

The smaller one steps up, “I’m Do Kyungsoo, D.O for short. Anyways, my mother was Byun Hae Li, she was half Crystalian and Solarian. That also makes us cousins.” he smiles sweetly at me.

 

What the actual fuck?! Why the hell is all of this happening to me right now. WhatTheFuckWhatTheFuckWHaTtHefUcK- Chanyeol cuts off my confused thoughts with an introduction of himself.

 

“That’s really cool to hear! I’m Park Chanyeol and I’m Baekhyun’s personal assistant?” he looks at me and smiles nervously, “Actually I’m still confused as to what’s going on but that’s fine I guess?” he laughs.

 

 

I stand there with shock written all over my face, Kai notices and embraces me.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” he says.

 

“Ahh, don’t mind him, he’s part bear so he likes to hug people.” Kyungsoo explains.

 

I’m sorry did he just say part bear? PART BEAR?!

 

I hug the bear man cautiously, patting his back twice.

 

“Kai, baby bear, come back.” Kyungsoo coaxes fondly.

 

My eyes widen, Kyungsoo is dating a bear. Honestly, that isn’t even the weirdest thing today. I’m going to have to sleep this off later. I lean back into Chanyeol’s side.

 

What. The. Fuck.


End file.
